Ste's revalation
by I-Get-Bored
Summary: Ste finds himself falling for the compelling, yet violent, Brendan. Will he continue to get caught up in Brendans domestic abuse or will he find solace in someone else? Contails gay domestic abuse and romance. I brought ex-priest Kieron back ;  R


**I hope I'm not the only one who has been caught up in this new storyline, Ste and Brendan. Whilst I love a bit of man on man this is a domestic abuse story. (There will be some POV's later) … and as this is a fan fiction I'm bringing someone back from the dead – namely our not-so-hetrosexual ex-priest Kieran. He cared about Ste and they were friends, and they'll just stay friends. Right ? ;)**

Prologue chapter

The two men lay together; Brendan's arm lounging over Ste's bare chest possessively. In slumber Ste would have looked peaceful if it were not for the slight frown that subconsciously adorned his face. Brendan began to stir, the first thing he saw is the seemingly content face of Ste snuggled into his bare chest. He smiled a self satisfied smirk and began to run his fingers over the light definition on Ste's chest. Brendan began to watch the rise and fall of Ste's chest for a moment before continuing to run his fingers over it with mounting ferocity. He intended to wake Ste, but was getting increasingly impatient.

Brendan finally snapped grabbing onto a sparse piece of flesh and pinching down, hard. Ste jolted awake; his eyes momentarily frantic but blearily unaware. He surveys the room in his semi-conscious state, looking adorably like a fish out of water, he then turns to Brendan and smiled. Brendan didn't return the gesture, instead he cupped Ste's face in his hands none to gently and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Afterward Ste ventures another smile and is met with an impassive face, almost cold.

"What's the time Stephen" He says slowly with careful enunciation, as if every word was rolled over his tongue with careful precision.

Ste was obviously startled at the sudden speech, and began to nervously fumble with his jeans pocket until he pulled out his phone with a faint 'aha'. He paused, eyes widening, still staring at the phone intently oblivious to the anger that flashed in Brendan's eyes.

"I asked you a question" Brendan said coolly, with definite signs of hidden threat.

"I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't know it w-would be this late" Ste stammers nervously staring at the floor. They're both sitting up now, although Ste is subconsciously edging himself further away from Brendan who was literally emanating anger.

"The time Stephen" Brendan continues to speak in the same carefully controlled voice.

There was a pause. It seemed to last a lifetime until Ste answered "8:07" in a voice most definitely clouded with fear.

Without warning Brendan leapt up with such ferocity that Ste flinched and fell off the bed. He landed with an almighty crash letting out a yell of surprise.

"Shut up" Brendan said quietly but with the tonal qualities of someone screaming. He lunged down and grabbing Ste by the shoulders, dragging him off the floor until their faces were merely inches apart.

Despite his best efforts Ste visibly recoiled from Brendan's hot breath, he was sure this was not an opportunity when he'd be kissed. Much the opposite.

"You lied didn't you? About the time, you fucking lied" his tone was harsh an accusatory, and all Ste could do was look down.

He was unaware of Brendan's fist angling for his stomach until it hit once more. The collision of callous hands on still tender flesh caused Ste to groan in whilst pain slipping to the floor. Tears sprung from his eyes, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Brendan let a growl of frustration and kicked Ste in the side, sending him into a cationic state of apology.

Brendan stepped back for a moment, taking in a deep breath and subconsciously running his hands over his moustache. He looked down at Ste who was curled into a protective ball; one hand clutching his stomach the other desperately wiping the tears from his eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door, then another.

"Bren" came the unmistakably hoarse voice of Cheryl with a hangover.

Then another knock. Brendan grabbed Ste, who was still clutching his stomach protectively, pushed him into the wardrobe. Ste's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously whilst franticly shaking his head .

"Don't Brendan" he said almost inaudibly. Brendan's hand reached towards Ste, who visibly recoiled, yet rather than striking him he simply cupped Ste's face with his hands.

"I'll be back, just don't make a sound" his voice was slightly less harsh, perhaps an attempt at sounding reassuring.

Without further ado, he shut the wardrobe door and pushed his chest of draws in front of it.

"I'll be down in a second Cheryl, we can talk this through darling'".

Ste was nothing short of terrified, he sat in the confined space crying silently, there was nothing he could do but wait. He only could hope that Brendan released him too.

**Not my best, and a bit short. Buuuut, hopefully you can see that it maybe, possible has potential **

**R&R pleaaaseee **

**Happy hallloweeen :O **


End file.
